yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Dragunus' plan for the Avengers/More evil gathering/Battle for Loki's Scepter
Here is how the Battle for Loki's Scepter begins in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. Meanwhile in the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Maximoff twins were standing by. The Announcer: (speaker) Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack. With Mickey Mouse gathering his friends, the Avengers are in the process of infiltrating a HYDRA base in Sokovia, and Iron Man bounces off of the base's force field. Mickey Mouse: So, this is where the mission begins. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Looks like it, Mickey. Ortensia: Oh my, let's hope this mission will be enough to stop HYDRA. Gremlin Gus: Come on, let's go get them. Iron Man: Sh...! Captain America: Language! JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs? JARVIS: The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken. Thor Odinson: Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last. Black Widow: (as she knocked out some soldiers) At long last is lasting a little long, Boys. Just then, some soldiers started shooting at Hawkeye. Hawkeye: Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise. Iron Man: Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?" Captain America: I know. (threw his bike at some soldiers driving up in their truck) It just slipped out. Goofy: I got this, Fellas! As Goofy tossed his shield, he started knocking out a couple of HYDRA soldiers. Goofy: Strike! Then, Tigra appeared out of nowhere taking down a couple more with She-Hulk by her side. Tigra: You bad guys are going down! She-Hulk: That's right! Mona: You go, Girls! Sylvia Marpole: (casting her spell) I have to use my spell to relocate Loki's Staff. With quick thinking, Mickey used the Power Stone to wipe out a few HYDRA soldiers. Mickey Mouse: Oh boy, that was powerful. At the HYDRA Research Base, Sokovia, Eastern Europe Strucker was leading the men. Wolfgang von Strucker: Who gave the order to attack? The Fortress Soldier: Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked. Wolfgang von Strucker: (to Dr. List) They have to be after the scepter. (to the soldier) Can we hold them? The Fortress Soldier: They are the Avengers! Wolfgang von Strucker: Deploy the rest of the tanks. The Fortress Soldier: Yes, sir. Wolfgang von Strucker: Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough. Dr. List: Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins. Wolfgang von Strucker: It's too soon. Dr. List: It's what they signed up for. Wolfgang von Strucker: My men can hold them. Wraith: The Avengers are on their way for Loki's scepter, Lord Dragaunus, it contains the Mind Gem along with the Mind Infinity Stone. Lord Dragaunus: Let them come. Soon, Mickey and his friends along with the Avengers and those Mighty Ducks will meet their sudden doom, thanks to my new technology with Loki's scepter. Evelyn Deavor: You better be right, Lord Dragaunus, I'm just getting tired of Mickey already. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Espcesially those Three Caballeros and Darkwing Duck, I've waited long enough for this. Meanwhile, Stark flies to the HYDRA base to break in. JARVIS: Sir, the city is taking fire. Iron Man: Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion. The Iron Legion: (flying in to the civilians) This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help. But then, a man threw a stone at one of the Iron Legion. The Iron Legion: We are here to help. Back at the HYDRA base, Strucker shouted at his soldiers. Wolfgang von Strucker: We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender! The HYDRA Soldiers: No Surrender! Wolfgang von Strucker: (quietly to Dr. List) I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been... Dr. List: The twins. Wolfgang von Strucker: They are not ready to take on... Dr. List: No, no. I mean... As he pointed to where the Maximoff Twins were standing, they were now gone. Dr. List: The Twins. Out at the distance, Pietro used his superspeed through the forest and knocked down Hawkeye and Canard. Canard Thunderbeak: What just happened?! Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) You didn't see that coming? So, Pietro zooms off before Hawkeye can shoot him with an arrow, but then got shot at it. Black Widow: Clint! Then, Pietro knocked down Captain America and Mr. Incredible as he speeded passed them. Captain America: We have an enhanced in the field. Black Widow: Clint's hit! (came over to where he's lying down) Somebody want to deal with that bunker? Just then, the Hulk come in to the rescue as well as Tigra and She-Hulk. Tigra: Back up is here. Black Widow: Thank you. She-Hulk: Don't mention it. Captain America: (as he fought with the HYDRA soldiers) Stark, we really need to get inside. Iron Man: I'm closing in. JARVIS, am I... closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield? JARVIS: There's a pathway below the north tower. Iron Man: Great, I wanna poke it with something. So, he blew up the invisible shield on the base. Iron Man: Drawbridge is down, people. Thor Odinson: (to Captain America) The enhanced? Captain America: He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't. Black Widow: Clint's hit pretty bad, Guys. We're gonna need evac. Thor Odinson: (to Captain America) I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone, the better. You, Loki, and Stark secure the scepter. Captain America: Copy that. Loki Laufeyson: Good luck, Brother. Thor Odinson: (referring to the approaching soldiers in their HYDRA tank) Looks like they're lining up. Captain America: Well, they're excited. So, Thor pounds on Captain America's shield with his hammer and the force knocks down all the soldiers. Thor Odinson: Find the scepter. (flies off) Iron Man: And for gosh sake, watch your language! Captain America: (sighs) That's not going away anytime soon. Soon, Stark entered the HYDRA base and the soldiers start firing at his Iron Man suit. Iron Man: Guys, stop, we gotta talk about this. So, he shot down the soldiers using his suit. Iron Man: Good talk. The Fortress Soldier: No it wasn't. Then, he found List and knocked him out and then stepped out of his Iron Man suit. Tony Stark: Sentry mode. So, he walks over to the computers. Tony Stark: Okay, JARVIS. You know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ. Meanwhile, She-Hulk was looking for the Hulk with Black Widow. Black Widow: We're locked down out here. Captain America: Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby. She-Hulk: Leave that to Betty, she's got this. Back at the HYDRA base, Tony was searching for Loki's scepter. Tony Stark: I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick. JARVIS: The wall to your left... I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current. Tony Stark: (to himself as he walked over to the wall) Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door... With that, he pushed and the wall opened up. Tony Stark: Yay! At last, he entered through to a secret passageway. As for the Red She-Hulk, she found the Hulk. Red She-Hulk: Hey, Bruce. The sun's getting real low. With the Hulk scowling at her, she kneeled in front of him and put out her hand, the Hulk touched her hand. And as she strokes his hand slowly, he starts to calm down. He then stumbled away, and changed into Bruce Banner. Red She-Hulk: You okay, Bruce? Bruce Banner: I'm fine, Betty, don't worry about me. Back at the HYDRA base, Steve found Strucker. Captain America: Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug. Wolfgang von Strucker: Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD. Captain America: Well then, technically, you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter? Wolfgang von Strucker: Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope. Captain America: I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation. Then, Wanda creeped up behind him. Captain America: Rogers: How many are there? Suddenly, Wanda knocked him down using her telekinetic powers and quickly leaved. Captain America: We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage. Then, he looked at Strucker. Wolfgang von Strucker: You'll have to be faster than... Before he finished his sentance, Steve used his shield to knock out Strucker. Captain America: Guys, I got Strucker. Tony Stark: Yeah, I got... something bigger. Inside the secret passageway, Stark found a room with recovered artifacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of his Iron Man scrapped armor, he then spots the scepter. Tony Stark: Thor, I got eyes on the prize. Just then, Wanda creeped up behind him and used her powers on him. Suddenly, the Chitauri came to life, then Stark saw the rest of the Avengers team, who're all dead, and gone over to Steve's body to check his pulse when Steve suddenly grabbed him. Captain America: You could have saved us. As Steve dies, Stark only continued to hear his voice in his head. Captain America: Why didn't you do more? Stark saw that he is in the Chitauri realm, that's when he snapped back and we realize Wanda had used her mind powers on him. As she and Pietro watched, Tony grabbed the scepter. Quicksilver: (Pietro Maximoff) We're just gonna let them take it? But with that, Wanda smiled to herself as Tony takes the scepter. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225